Best I Ever Had
by xoxoMarilynxoxo
Summary: You and I were living like a love song. One little mistake. He thinks it's for the better. But is it really? Can he stand a life without her? Can he stand looking into her eyes and knowing how much he's hurt her? Story better than summary - Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic...so please be nice!! I absolutely love LWD and I've read tons of LWD stories and that's inspired me to write my own story! The idea just kinda popped into my head...and I almost kind of have the plot figured out. I would REALLYY appreciate any and all reviews...constructive criticism also appreciated. This is the prologue - it's in songfic form but the whole story won't be that way. I chose the song out of random, BTW...I heard it on the radio and was hooked! Anyway...read, review, and enjoy!! Thank you :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD or the song "Best I Ever Had" by State of Shock**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had

_He froze. The kitchen radio stood on the counter. Nora hummed tunelessly as she cheerfully stirred porridge. George was eating a cheese-mushroom omelet while reading the morning paper. Marti sat beside George, puzzling over a crossword. Nobody seemed to hear the song; it was as though the guy who had sung it – whoever he was – had sung it personally for him, to reflect his life._

I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day

_He had spent a long time convincing people this song was emo and cheesy. Suddenly, ever lyric stood out to him, emphasizing his desperation, his pain, emphasizing his anger, his grief._

I'm dying to let you know

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance

_It wasn't that easy. Life was like a video game. No, scratch that. In a video game, you get a chance to start all over again, to go back in time and to redo. In life, you make a mistake and suddenly you're facing the repercussions of your mistake. Nobody ever gives you second chances in life._

Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend

_Why was he suddenly relating to this guy? His problem was probably different from the singer's. Why was he unable to settle his unsettling thoughts? He spooned cereal out of his bowl, but it never made its way to his mouth._

So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave

"_Smereck, what's a seven-letter-word for poultry?" Marti interrupted his thoughts. He stared at Marti, unable to process a word she'd said to him. Marti frowned, not liking the lack of attention she was receiving from her usually adoring big brother. "Smereck!" she pouted. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded as he continued to stare past her._

"_Is everything all right, Derek?" his father asked him. He would have to reply. He didn't want George to suspect anything._

"_Everything's just fine, Dad," he replied and continued to survey his cereal._

You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone

_How depressing was this? He could be out playing hockey or hanging out with his friends. He could be at the mall with Lisa or Ashley or any other girl from school. He could be watching TV or bullying Edwin or playing with Lizzie. But he knew, in the end, his mind would go back to pondering, to wishing, to praying. It had to end, he told himself angrily. He couldn't go on like this. He was Derek Venturi, for God's sake. _

Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had

_This was her special song. "Derek, I love this song, don't you?" she'd asked him. "Are you kidding me?" he had scoffed. "This was probably sung by some random emo guy who had nothing better to do with his life, and who _really _needed to pay his bills." She had looked into his eyes, his eyes startled, her eyes serious. "I think this is a very meaningful beautiful song," she informed him. "That's _your_ opinion," he retorted. "And I'm entitled to my own opinion." She smiled. "I bet one day, you'll find yourself listening to this song and relating to it and really liking it." Her words had turned to be prophetic. Only he wasn't sure just how much he really liked the song. It was a looming omnipresent screen mirroring reality. _

We fell in love for a reason

_Had they? Or had it been a spur-of-the-moment thing? _Was_ it even love? _

Now you're leaving

_Or was _he_ the one leaving _her_ behind?_

And I just want you back

_Did he really? Or was he too scared?_

So many things we believed in

_Like integrity. Like dignity. They had their values. Those meant a lot to him._

Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke

_Or would_ she_? Would she move on and forget but not forgive? Would her world soon be engulfed in a cornucopia of excitement and meeting new people? Would he just be a far-off distant memory, a lingering thought, someone not to care too much about? But hadn't this been what he'd wanted?_

You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you

_There was a note of begging in the singer's voice, and Derek resented himself for feeling sympathy for the guy._

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams

_Or was he really giving both of them the opportunity to create newer and better dreams? To chase after real dreams, as opposed to imagining and animating?_

I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,  
You were the best I ever had

_He unfroze. _Never again_, he thought_ _irritably_, will this happen to me. I've got to move on. It's for the better, and she probably realizes it. I've got to stop thinking about her and become a man. She was a fantasy, an infatuation. My real life begins now. _And with that satisfying thought, Derek Venturi left his cereal, dragged himself up the stairs into his room, and began sketching a newer, better life._

* * *

**So that's it folks...it probably makes little sense...but it will...in time!! Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue or not. Please and thank you :) **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**hey guys...so this is the first actual chapter. sorry it took so long to update. it takes place ten years after the prologue. R&R!! please and thank you. and enjoy:)**

**disclaimer: i don't own ANYTHING. **

* * *

Once upon a time in a land of bliss and happiness when all was well with the world, Casey had had high hopes for her future. She had been accepted into the prestigious Harvard Institute right after she graduated from Thompson High. Her maks in high school had been high, so much so that she had found it hard to decide which path to take upon entering post-secondary education life. She had finally decided to go into the path of journalism. Writing had always been her strongest skill. The prospect of travelling and seeing the world also entranced her into the subject. Her whole life up ahead seemed layed out and perfect for her. She had thought that nothing could possibly go wrong.

Now, as she balanced groceries on one hand, a coffee mug on the other, and as she tried to juggle her house keys out of her pocket with gritted teeth, she realized how fake and superficial she had been. There was no such thing as a happy life right after comfort zone of leaving life with the parents, let alone a happily ever after ending. Her life was strictly wound around money, money, and more money. Without money she was screwed beyong explanation. Or one she could supply to her mother, in any case. Life was just…bah, why dignify it with philosophiocal reasoning? Why be philosophical, period?

She threw open the rusty apartment door and let herself in, slamming the door shut with her foot. Groceries tumbled on the oak dining table. Her precious caffeine source was placed neatly on the kitchen counter. The keys were thrown away…somewhere. She collapsed on the moth-eaten sofa in front of the not-so-wide-screen television set. Life wasn't just bah. Life was starting to get ridiculous beyond belief.

That same once upon a time ago, Casey was neat and precise and careful and organized with everything from her bras to her work stuff. Now? Not so much. The apartment was a mess. It stunk of diapers. Casey hated the stench of diapers. She hated the stench of _anything_. Lately, however, she hadn't had time to clean up or be wise. Kids' toys were littered everywhere…everything from Barbies to those stupid little cars with the intense wheels. The dishes hadn't been done since the Ice Age. The TV remote had mysteriously vanished. Dear Lord, what else? There was crap everywhere. Casey was getting sincerely sick of crap.

She forced herself to her feet to consult with her broken refrigerator. Nothing but old lettuce and expired cottage cheese. Then again, what else was new? She opened the freezer and found peas. If she could defrost them, she could make…rice stuff, of some sorts. Or she could just order pizza. Eh, why not? She didn't need to worry about her calorie intake. Lately, she had been so stressed out, she was beginning to fear she was starting to look like one of those supermodels-on-drugs with the jutted collar bones and the skinny limbs…only minus the irrepressable beauty.

She grabbed the cordless phone from underneath the dining table and speed-dialed Greg from Pizza Hut. She checked the time. 8:30. Not bad. Greg wouldn't be _too_ pissed with the last-minute-and-please-hurry-up call. Besides, he owed her one. She had pretended to be his wife when his maniacle ex-girlfriend had come to town. Betsy had been her name. Eating men had been her game.

"This is Pizza Hut. How may I help you?" Greg barked into the phone.

"Greggy, darling, it's me."

"The usual?"

Casey smiled. "You know me well by now. Hold a bit on the hot peppers, will you?"

"Be there in a flash."

Casey hung up and placed the phone on the table. She began sorting through her groceries. Milk in the fridge. Nutri-Grain bars in the kitchen cabinets. Cookies in the cookie jar far away from outstretched toddler hands. Bread…on the kitchen counter. Peanut butter and jelly inside. Oh yeah, and veggies. She stuffed them all in the fridge. She had a pounding headache. She grabbed the coffee mug and took a long satisfying sip. The last thing to put away was a packet of cigarettes. Damn those cigs. After solemnly promising to herself that she wouldn't go crazy on them like she did last time, she put them behind the peanut butter where no one would find them. Muah.

Someone knocked on the door. "Door's unlocked," she called out. In New York City, one became wary of molesters who went door-to-door looking for loot and boot. Molesters never knocked. They just barged in.

The door slammed open and slammed shut. She heard the usual shrieks from Tricia and Dylan as they waddled inside, followed by Vanessa, who was waddling too as she carried a laundry basket laden with laundry stuff. Nessa grinned when she saw Casey.

"And how are we doing today, Mama?" she asked, placing the laundry basket on the kitchen counter.

"Mama's just fine. How were the munchkins?"

"They were terrible." Nessa reached over and scooped twe-year-old Dylan up in the air. He began screeching, trying to writhe away from Nessa's iron grip. With a sigh, Nessa replaced him on the floor. He began waddling towards the TV. Dylan was smart enough to know the magic button to switch the idiot box on.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Tricia declared, tugging on Casey's pants. Casey smiled and grabbed her three-year-old daughter. Tricia had Casey's brown hair and green eyes. She also had Casey's habit of sponging up information and squeezing it out at just the wrong time.

Someone knocked on the door again. Nessa rolled her eyes. "Greg? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"The man gives me discounts and flowers everytime he sees me," Casey said innocently, shrugging. She handed Tricia over to Nessa and went to open the door. One of Greg's "men", Fenton, grinned toothedly at her, handing her a pizza box. "Dat'll be…umm…" Fenton thought for a few seconds. Casey shook her head. She grabbed her wallet from her jeans pocket and stuffed crumpled bills into Fenton's stcky hands. Fenton counted the money, pondering. He looked up, a regular case of space case.

"Wat about ma tip, lady?" he demanded.

"Here." Casey irritabily handed him a penny and shooed him out. She shot Nessa a thumbs up and slammed the box on the table. The prospect of food made Tricia happy. She wriggled down to the floor and jumped on a chair.

"Help set the table, and you can have a nice big piece," Casey promised her and went to collect Dylan from channel surfing. He was "watching" (as much as his tiny brain could grasp) the fashion channel. Casey switched the TV off and Dylan began screaming. Casey sighed and palced him on his high chair, stuffing his pacifier into his mouth.

"There we go." Nessa (with supervision from Tricia) had placed cutlery and plates on the table. Casey grabbed a big slice of vegetarian pizza and began cutting it into little pieces for Dylan. Nessa did the same for Tricia.

"I can't thank you enough for babysitting these two for me today," Casey began conversationally.

"Not a problem," Nessa said cheerfully. "It was fun. This hot single parent with twins hit on me. I think he thought these the munchkins were mine. It was very nice."

Casey laughed. She placed Dylan's Elmo plate on the mini high chair table. Dylan had already begun exhibiting signs of independence: nobody was allowed to feed him but him. Casey grabbed a slice for herself and took a bite: Greg's pizza was to die for. Well, no it wasn't. She _used_ to be a picky eater, but not anymore. Just as long as there was cheap veggie food available, why complain?

"So, how was talking to the boss?" Nessa asked.

Casey swallowed tomato and onion. "Great. Nina told me my column has been getting high ratings, so much so that she's agreed to transfer me to…" Casey did a drum roll. Nessa's raised eyebrows went all the way up into her reddish-brown bangs. "The New York Times!" Casey finished.

Nessa screamed. "Oh, my God! Where?! WHEN?!"

"Right after the summer." Casey smiled. "I'll get to work from home. It's a liesure section of the paper, geared to young adults and real adults."

"Kinda like Carrie Bradshaw and Sex and the City?" Nessa demanded.

"Kind of," Casey agreed. "Only, I won't really be talking about _sex_. I'm not sure I'm as big an expert as Sarah Jessica Parker is."

"The NYT," Nessa said in awe. "I always knew you were big enough stuff to handle the fame and glory."

"I'll be writing short stories and short epics and poems and funny narratives," Casey pointed out. "It'll be a while before anyone recognizes my name in print."

"_So_? It's a step close to being a chief editor or whatever." Nessa was a chef; she had absolutely nil idea about the journalistic steps towards actually being considered a "writer". "Does that mean your Mom will stop shoving money at your face?" Nessa continued.

Casey shrugged. "I'll have to find out during my sister's wedding."

Nina took a bite from her side of the pizza, the one with pepperoni on it. "When do you leave? For your Mom's place, I mean."

Casey wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Tomorrow. Stepfather George volunteered to drive all this way to pick me up, but they're all so busy. I feel kinda guilty, you know. I am _the_ wedding planner of this century. The only help I can do at this point is show up and give the bride and groom my blessings."

Nessa laughed. "I'm sure that'll be enough. Are you still on for your old column?"

Casey nodded. "Yep. Until August. This summer is going to be one hell of a summer. And I don't mean it in a good way."

"Call me when you get back, okay?"

"Duh. Who else to call to have fun pizza memories with?" Casey reached over squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"Just as long as you have your priorities straightened," Nessa assured her.

Dylan had grabbed a pepperoni pizza and was stuffing his face with it. Casey groaned. Nessa laughed. "I think your son is protesting against the strict diet you've tried to implement ono him."

Casey grabbed the pizza from him. Dylan roared. Casey hastily handed him the remaining veggie pizza slice. Dylan continued to roar. The veggie pizza didn't have the favorable red chunks of meat on it. Nessa was practically on the floor, laughing. Casey shot her a death glare, then suddenly started to laugh herself. The two woman slid off their chairs and cluthed their stomachs. Tears were rolling down their cheeks. Tricia and Dylan looked up in alarm to see their mother and their mother's best friend practically yelping with laughter. Casey moaned, massaging her head.

Nessa wiped her tear-stained face. "Well, that was uncalled for. Not to mention undignified"

Casey grinned. Life might be bah, but it was a good bah, spent over pizza and meat-eating carnivorous children, and her best friend in all the world. It couldn't get any different than that.

How very wrong she was.


End file.
